


I'm the Alpha

by GwendolynGreene



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen, Dom Owen, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGreene/pseuds/GwendolynGreene
Summary: Claire wants to know just what it means for Owen to be the Alpha, and he knows there's only one proper way to show her. Luckily, she seems eager to learn.--Dom Owen! Sub Claire! Lots of sex!





	1. Lesson One: It's Not About Control...

“See, being the Alpha isn’t about control…” Owen said, tracing his eyes over the curve of Claire’s red hair hanging beneath her chin. It danced back and forth with every movement of her head. He brushed his hand through the ends, watching them flutter. His fingers threaded through the hair on the back of her head to grip the base of her neck gently. “I’m not _controlling_ you. You’re sucking my dick because you _want to_ , isn’t that right?” 

Claire moaned, her lips stretched around his cock, the sound sending vibrations through his every nerve fiber. His hand twitched in response as she bobbed forward again to take him back into her mouth. She was already almost kissing her hand, which was wrapped around the base of his cock, rubbing short strokes with her soft fingers. 

“That’s it, pretty girl.” He said, admiring the view. “Nice and slow.” He flexed his fingers lightly, keeping himself from putting pressure on her head. She’d been eager at first; too frantic, too fast. He’d stopped her, making sure she was listening. Showed her the nice, easy rhythm she was using now. She was, after all, the one who wanted to learn about Owen’s “pack order” and just what it meant to have an Alpha. But that meant so much more than simply following his orders. There was so much more that Owen could teach her, as long as she was willing to put in the work.

The fact was, it hadn’t taken much persuasion at all for Claire to get on her knees before him, eager to get started. Whether or not she was actually going to submit to him, allow him to be the Alpha, was another question. But the progress so far was encouraging. The first thing Claire needed to learn was that he wasn’t making her do anything. If Claire wanted to please him, she’d have to put in the work to earn it.

She pulled back again, suckling at the tip. Her hand ran long, smooth strokes down the rest of his cock. She flicked her tongue over him, lapping up the beads of precum leaking from him. Then before he could instruct her, she bobbed back down and nearly took all of him in at once.

Owen let his head fall back, leaning his weight against the countertop. His mouth fell open and he let out a low sigh. Claire was good at this. He couldn’t help but wonder how many men she’d had to practice on to be this good at sucking cock. While his eyes were diverted, Claire’s hand snuck over to his balls, startling him with the sudden pressure as she gave them a gentle squeeze. His head flew back up. He locked eyes with her, gazing up at him to probe his reaction.

“Such a pretty girl…” He breathed, giving her permission to continue. His spare hand clenched around the edge of the counter, knuckles surely turning white. “Just like that.”

She gagged as she swallowed him down again. The short curls of his pubic hair were just beginning to touch the end of her nose, and he wasn’t sure how much more she could take before they simply ran out of room. Already he was feeling the back of her throat push against his dick. She was being such a good girl, remembering the slow rythym he’d shown her. But now he was tiring of this pace.

His hips twitched forward, just as Claire was sucking down his entire cock, and she sputtered. She pulled back for air, gasping in a few lungfuls before running her lips down the side of his cock to keep him stimulated.

“You want to fuck my face?” Claire said, plainly.

Owen shook his head. “That’s not what this is about. I’m not makin’ you do anything. If you want it, you gotta ask for it.”

This was it. This would show whether Claire really wanted to learn or not. She was silent for a moment, her eyebrows knitting back together in that serious business-like manner she normally donned, and Owen expected her to turn around and stop this whole thing in its tracks.  
Then Claire leaned back, stroking him in long, languid strides. That familiar dark lust returned to overtake her features. “I want you to fuck my face.”

Owen’s heart raced at her response. He let go of the countertop, taking her lower lip in between his fingers. He tipped her chin up and squeezed gently, feeling how thick and swollen her lips were. “So eager, pretty girl. But since you asked so nicely…” Owen said, cocking a grin. He tightened his fist in her hair and released her lip. Poised himself back toward her open mouth. “Go on, give it a kiss.”

Claire lowered her eyelashes, planting a wide, wet kiss to his tip. Then she ran her tongue in circles around him one more time before fitting him inside her mouth. Her cheeks her warm, and wet enough to provide an easy glide. He pulled her head forward a bit to meet his hips as he thrusted gently into her. Then again. And again, until he could feel his dick hitting the wall of her throat.

He started slow, letting Claire adjust. He pulled her head back, letting her catch a breath before diving back in, thrusting faster. His hips were meeting her chin every few seconds. Both her hands were now resting against his thighs, gripping his jeans, for stability. Perhaps they’d rushed into things a bit too fast. Owen’s pants were barely shoved down enough to free his cock, and he’d only hastily ripped open the first few buttons on her blouse to expose the tops of her breasts. Now that his thrusts were getting faster and harder, Claire was fighting to keep her gag reflex down. When he pulled out again to give her air, a few drops of spit fell from her open mouth, landing in the valley of her breasts.

“You wanna keep going, pretty girl?” Owen asked, checking to make sure she didn’t want to bow out now that tears were starting to leak from her eyes. She didn’t say anything but nodded furiously, taking his dripping cock back into her mouth herself. He grunted as he began to thrust again, pace picking up even more when he felt her hand give another squeeze at his balls. She massaged little circles into them with her thumb as he built up towards his climax, and then one little tug was all it took.

Owen grunted. “I’m gonna come!” He warned, letting go of her hair. Her face was red and she must have needed air, but instead of pulling away she swallowed him down again, burying her face in his soft blonde curls as he came, hot and fast, down her throat.

When she’d swallowed every last drop he had to offer and he’d caught his own breath she pulled back, gasping. She wiped away a few of the trails leading from her lips back to his softening dick, ignoring the drops that fell to her chest. He ran a hand down the side of her head, sweeping away her hair. She looked up at him once again. He slowly came down from his high, landing gently back on his feet in front of Claire.

She was amazing. Cheeks red and lips engorged, she remained on her knees, looking up at him as if awaiting instruction. But he had to take a moment just to look at her. The pale skin of her chest, now splattered with the wet mess of what was probably one of the best blow jobs Owen had ever received in his life. They were all streaking down into her cleavage, pooling against the delicate lace of her bra. She looked up at him with hunger in her eyes and he slid into another grin.

He chuckled lightly, patting her cheek. “Good lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry, he's not done yet!)


	2. Lesson Two: It's About Respect

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, darlin’.” Owen smirked, pulling away from her. He stroked a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a drop of his come from her face. Claire was panting. Her nice, neat lipstick was long gone, smeared over the length of Owen’s cock. She glanced upwards at him, through her eyelashes, as if awaiting some further instruction. Owen was happy to supply. “Get on the bed.” 

Claire scrambled to her feet. She attempted lamely to adjust her clothing, but once she came close enough he shoved her backward so she fell with a bounce against his mattress. He hiked her skirt up over her hips so he had access to those beautiful panties of hers and pulled her forward until her hips were resting on the very edge of the bed. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he kneeled down in front of her and watched as her eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, fuck yes.” She moaned.

Owen pecked a quick kiss to her inner thigh, shaking his head. “ _Tsk tsk_. What’d I tell you about respect? That’s no way to address your Alpha…” Claire started to object, but Owen cut her off. “Ah! Don’t give me that. Isn’t this what you asked me to show you?”

Claire closed her mouth and slowly nodded. “Yes…Mr. Grady.”

Owen nipped at her skin, causing her to yelp. “You will address me as ‘Sir’ and only ‘Sir’, understand?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Yes what?” Owen asked, still hovering over her skin.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s it, pretty girl.” He said, pressing a longer kiss to her flesh, inching his fingers closer to her lace panties. Once he had them wrapped around the waistband he kissed his way forward. Slowly, until she was squirming from the thought of it, and he was only a breath away from the growing wet spot in her panties. He heard her head fall back against the mattress with an impatient grunt. His fingers flexed around her panties, knuckles pushing against her skin. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the fabric, unable to avoid taking in the smell of her. It made his head spin from the sweetness, and he almost missed the little whimper as it escaped her.

In one fluid motion he pulled her panties down to her knees and buried his face into her. She gasped as he traced his tongue against her labia, tasting her for the very first time. He let out an appreciative moan before putting his tongue back to work. Claire’s back was arching off the bed and her hands were dancing helplessly against the sheets, grabbing handfuls simply to have something to hang onto.

When Owen surfaced enough to see her impatient hands he chuckled against her wet skin. He pulled back, rubbing his thumb in circles on her clit. “You like it?”

“Mmmhmmm…” Claire moaned before looking up to meet his eyes. “Yes! Yes, sir.”

“That’s better.” He pressed him thumb in harder and watched Claire’s eyes roll back in her head. Her hand reached forward, grasping the air near his head before she pushed it back down to the bed. “You wanna touch me?”

“Mmm…Yes, sir.” Her fingers twitched once more.

“You can touch me,” he said mischievously, “and I’ll tell you a secret…I like it when girls pull my hair.”

Claire’s hand flew into his hair, her fingers grazing across his scalp. Everything started to tingle. Every strand of hair she brushed was buzzing. Owen closed his eyes. His teeth sunk into his lower lip. Then Claire tightened her grip, capturing all the strands in between her fingers in her fist and Owen saw stars.

“That’s the stuff.” Owen pulled back, whipping her panties all the way off and hitching her legs over his shoulders so he could get in even closer. He didn’t need Claire’s guiding hand in his hair to tell him she wanted his face back where it belonged and he took only a moment to stick two fingers into his mouth to wet them before returning to press sloppy kisses over her clit. He dragged his fingers over her lips, teasing the very edge of her hole. Her hand flexed in his hair once more in silent permission. He pushed both fingers in at once, eliciting a breathy gasp from Claire. He made shallow thrusts with his fingers, feeling Claire’s walls clench around him. His tongue flicked at her clit twice before he made his way down, tracing all the folds and licking up all of the juices that were escaping her. He curled his fingers inside her, feeling around for that spot. He turned his wrist so his fingers were aimed upwards and in a second he knew he’d found it. He brushed his fingers against it again, hearing Claire’s groan turn into almost a shout, before attacking it relentlessly and returning to suck at her clit.

She was quivering around him when she said, “I’m going to come,” her voice wobbly.

He ran the flat of his tongue over her once more before pulling back, leaving his fingers at their task. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Y-yes sir!”

“Mmm…I’m not sure if I’m ready for all of this to be over yet…” Owen contemplated. “Now tell me the truth, pretty girl. If I let you come now, is that the end of this? Or are you gonna have a few more left in you?”

“M-more!”

“So you’re telling me you can go more than one round?” Owen asked, knowing full well it was possible he could push Claire through more than one orgasm. The thought was tantalizing.

“Yes, sir!”

“And you’re not just saying that so I let you come, now are you?”

“No! No sir!” Claire’s voice was wavering more with every breath and the pitch rising steadily.

“Alright, then let’s get back to it.” He declared, returning back to her pulsating clit. It took only another few seconds of his gentle sucking to turn her high-pitched whimpers into a full-body shuddering orgasm. He had to hold her down with his free arm so he could keeping riding her all the way through, forcing her flat down on the bed. Once she stopped gripping onto Owen’s hair with white-knuckling strength he pulled back to get a breath.

It didn’t take long before she was practically begging for him to dive back in, and he only denied her for a minute to drag it out. She was good the whole time, moaning ‘Yes, sir’ every now and then between her increasingly frequent orgasms until she was practically a puddle of incoherent moans and sharp breaths. Owen had her wrapped around his finger, or just maybe his tongue, and he couldn’t get enough. 

Owen’s dick finally perked back up after a handful of Claire’s own orgasms, when the constant bombardment of her taste and smell had taken over all of his senses. “You think you got one more left in you?”

Claire took a moment to respond, her eyes glazed over until she managed to drag them over to his. Her inner thighs were twitching, and her skin was turning pink where his beard had been rubbing against it. He was running circles into her outer thigh while he waited for her to calm down from her last orgasm when he noticed the return of his erection. He knew it wouldn’t last long, nor take much at all to push him back over that ledge.

“One.” Claire breathed. She ran a hand over her tender pink skin, wincing a little before she quickly added, “Sir.” 

Owen crawled up onto bed beside her, his growing erection only more obvious as he saw her eyes dart over to it. He cradled the back of her neck, meeting her for a very messy kiss. She offered no resistance as his tongue slid into her mouth and groaned at the first taste of herself on his lips. Without instruction, she reached down to wrap her fingers around his dick and began working him with long strokes. He moaned appreciation into her mouth. He found her clit easily by feel. Her head fell back, breaking apart from Owen, as her breaths turned into whines nearing over-stimulation. Then her strokes suddenly stopped as her whole body shuddered. Her head and her heels dug into the mattress beneath her. She must have unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way at some point, because a short time after her shuddering came to a violent stop he was coming again, sending a few decent streaks of white cum across her chest.

He kissed her once more before collapsing on the bed beside her. He hadn’t felt this spent in a long time, and he hadn’t prepared himself for just how _tired_ his mouth would be. He didn’t even have the energy to fix his pants, which were digging into his thighs uncomfortably from where he’d shoved them earlier.

Even though the muscles in his jaw and abdomen were too tired for it, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He glanced over at Claire, sweet, disheveled Claire, and couldn’t believe she’d been such putty in his hands. She smiled back, unable to find the energy to do much more than give a tiny giggle. Her cheeks were still flushed but she was beginning to settle back down, and she looked even worse than he felt.

He managed to sit up, fixing his pants as he did so, and clapped a light hand to her thigh. “Looks like you need a glass of water.”

“Yes, sir.”

Owen smiled as he made his way to the sink. She was such a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Claire get the post-sex giggles. Hehe!
> 
> What did you think? Let me know!
> 
> -GG


End file.
